Dirty Secrets
by LillyVivianVantasBane
Summary: Dave gets help after bro pushed him down the stairs. But it s hard for him to stay positive, after being abused for years. warning: implied stridercest, abuse, self harm, violence, later boyxboy please just give this story a chance..
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Everything is black around you.

You´re sitting in your room. Its 2 am at night.

Tears are drying on your cheeks.

You´re still able to hear the screaming from downstairs. Begging and pleading for their lives.

You try to cover your ears, but your body, especially your arms, still hurts too much.

If your friends could see you now, they would probably laugh at you and abandoned you, because they´d see how pathetic and weak you are.

You feel disgusted by yourself. You´re still able to feel his hands on your hips, hear his voice beneath your ear. You try to deny it, but you like it. You are sick. You want him to touch you.

He is bad for you, he hurts you and if you go on like this, eventually he will kill you. But even though you´re aware that it´s wrong, you can't stop.

Suddenly the voices are gone and you hear harsh footsteps that are coming upstairs, moving towards your room. Carefully you sit up, just as the door slams open.

Slowly he steps into your room, eying you with desire. He joins you on the bed. You close your eyes, while he moves his hands over your body, placing hot kisses on your neck.

Despite your tries to stop yourself, your body just reacts, giving in, gasping at his still gentle bites.

Out of the blue he grabs your, still hurting, arm and forces you to stand up and follow him. But you don´t want to let him drag you around like one of his stupid puppets. So you struggle and try to come free, while ignoring the sharp pain.

Once you come free, he tries to catch you, but he stumbles and accidentally pushes you backwards. You see the shocked expression on his face and you feel a weird "something" in your stomach. The same feeling, when you miss a step on the stairs and you know you´re gonna fall. Anxious fear mixed with surrealism. The last thing you feel are sharp edges digging into your skin, while not being able to breathe.

 ** _That was when you feel down the stairs..._**

 _so, first: english isn´t my native language, so i´m really sorry for any mistakes._

 _Secondly, i´d appreciate every review, good or bad._

 _That is my first fanfiction in the homestuck fandom, as well in english and in that perspective. I´m only gonna continue uploading the story, when someone wants me to_


	2. Chapter 2&3

Chapter 2

Part 1

Rose P.o.V

You hear loud voices, when you open the door. Bro didn't know about your visit, nor did Dave. You want to check on them, to make sure, that they´re alright. You´ve recognized some strange things about Dave's behaviour, since he´s not as well as bro at hiding everything behind this „cool kid"mask.

You´ve just closed the front door, when you hear a loud crash and hurry into the living room. Dave is lying on the floor, in front of the stairs. You assume that he did fall these down. He doesn't seem to move.

Quickly you pull your phone out of your bag, thankfully being able to think clearly. You dial 911 and calmly tell the woman on the other end what happened, while you watch Bro come down the stairs. You can see his shocked expression and you really hope, that he didn't have anything to do with the accident and Dave just stumbled or something.

You end the call and make your over to them, checking Daves pulse. You're relieved, when you can find it, but are puzzled, when you felt something weird under your fingers. You carefully pick up his right arm and push the sleeve up his arm. What you see is shocking you and as you raise your head and your eyes meet Bro´s, you can see the guilt in his eyes.

You decide to let the topic rest, at least for now. But you´ll definitely confront Bro about your discovery later. "We definitely need to talk." You let your older brother know and see that he slightly nods as answer, while gently stroking Dave's cheek.

There´s one question in your head: Why?

Part 2

Rose P.O.V

The ambulance brought Dave into the hospital.

He was diagnosed with several bruised ribs and high blood less, resulting from deep cuts along his left thigh.

Right now, you and Bro are sitting in the waiting room. "We need to do something. I won´t ignore, that Dave is hurting himself. And you need to stop drinking, Bro! I know, that you didn't mean to hurt him, but you can't control yourself when you´re drunk. And don't tell me, Roxy forced you. She didn´t. So, why don't you tell me, what exactly happened?" You start the conversation and confront your older Brother. But he still doesn't say anything.

You sigh and stand up, to get another cup of tea. It´s your girlfriends fault, that you're basically addicted to tea. You seriously can't understand why Bro won't talk to you. But you´re sure, that he has to hide something.

You quickly pull your phone out of your bag, as you sit down at the table again. Dave could use some friends now, so you send a text to John and Jade. They´re siblings and a far as you know, Dave´s best friends.

Dave P.O.V

When you first open your eyes again, you need to close them again immediately, because it´s way too bright. You hear a, sort of ringing sound, but you can't focus completely. Then you hear the door opening. "Hello Dave, I'm Kristina, your doctor. How do you feel?" Someone with a light voice asks.

You let your eyes adjust a little and then respond with a raspy (?) voice: "I feel nothing..." Kristina, a young, blonde woman, smiles warmly at you and helps you to sit up and then to drink some water, while explaining to you that the meds against the pain probably caused the temporary numbness.

"I´ll tell your family, that you´re awake." You just nod, tired and exhausted, even though you just slept for a long time. After seeing your approving nod, she leaves you alone again.

Finally you have some time to organize your thoughts...

Thanks for the lovely reviews, i´m really happy to see that there are poeple who like the story. I´ll try to upload one chapter every tuesday. Original the chapter was 2 and 3, but that was too short, so part 1 und 2. Feel free to tell me about any mistakes... I hope you like the new chapter

Until next week, loves ;)


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

„Hey, lil man!" Bro greets you. You manage to smile, even though you feel like crying on the inside. Besides him there are Rose, John and Jade. Suddenly you feel really exposed and you´re glad, that your arms are covered.

"How do you feel?" Rose asks you. You feel uncomfortable at the looks of the others, eyes full of pity and worrying. "Okay, I guess. I don´t feel anything, because of the medicaments." You inform them.

You end up talking for almost two hours. Well, actually you don't talk that much and instead listen to the others.

"I and John need to go now. Get well soon, Dave." Jade says as she stands up. John also says his wishes(?) and then they leave. So now you´re left alone with Bro and Rose. You can tell that Rose has something important on her mind and you are certain, that you won't be happy about it.

"Dave... I know it is hard to talk about it, but I´ve seen your arms. We do need to talk about that stuff. Even if you don´t want to to." Your older sister carefully starts the conversation. Your eyes widen. You look from Rose to Bro, who seems to find the floor particularly interesting, and back to Rose again. You´re starting to feel sick, really not wanting to have this kind of conversation.

Of course you knew that you wouldn´t be able to hide it forever and eventually somebody would find out, but it´s still a shock that they found out about it. Nonetheless because you fell down a staircase. Well. you got pushed, but you better do not tell anyone about that.

"You´re right, I really do not want to talk about it." You tried to change Rose´s mind, but she just shook her head.

"I´ll leave you two alone for a while..." Bro said and after he saw your nod, he slowly leaves the room. Finally removing his guilty look out of your presence. Somehow you don´t know what's wrong with him. He never was that upset about you getting hurt...

Anyway, now you´re alone with Rose in the room. You play with your blanket, your gaze pinned to the clean, white hospital covers.

"Dave, please. Tell me what happened yesterday. I need to know whether Bro hurted you, someone else or maybe even both." She sound really serious, but you don´t know, whether you should talk to someone about the things that happened, or better not.

After some time you look in Rose´s pleading face, sad eyes, dark circles underneath. So she didn´t sleep the whole time, you assume. Your eyes water a bit at the thought of somebody truly caring about you.

Finally you sigh and take a deep breath. You gonna tell her everything and even though you´re scared, you know that this is the right thing to do.

"Okay, but please don´t tell anyone...

I had a friend over yesterday. A good friend. You know... a b-boyfriend. Anyway, we were kissing and stuff like that", you feel your face getting hotter with every second, but still continue, after seeing the patient and understanding look in Roses eyes. "and Bro came home early from work, or whatever he was doing, and saw us... and he... freaked. He started to b-beat us. Then he told me to go upstairs and stay there. I heard the poor boy scream and cry for hours-"

You start to cry, your voice just breaking. What you didn´t tell her, what you couldn´t tell her is that Bro, possessive as he is, showed you exactly who you belong to. Showed you exactly that he is the only person that you´re allowed to love.

Rose hugs you tight, tying to comfort you, while you cry silently.

Bro P.o.V

After I left the hospital room I quickly went to the ground floor and to the garden, where I could smoke a cigarette.

I´m truly sorry for losing it yesterday. I didn´t want to do this to Dave. Or his boyfriend. I shouldn´t have been drinking with Roxy, but it´s so easy to forget about my problems, when I'm drunk.

Only think about what I did to Dave last night fills me with anger and self-hatred. I am a monster.

Rose P.o.V

As soon as Dave stops crying I return to my position on the chair, hoping that I didn't hurt him even more and hand him a tissue.

"Dave, listen. I already talked to Mr. Egbert about this, because I feared that Bro might´ve been... abusing... you.

You´re going to live with Jade and John for approximately 2 months. Until we can get you into therapy and then you´re going to stay with Kanaya and me for a few months as well, until Bro gets out of therapy. I don´t want you to get hurt and I also don´t want to force into something, but I´m not gonna let you stay with Bro any longer. Do you have any question? Just ask." I finished my monologue.

I can clearly see his discomfort and shock in his eyes. Ok, maybe I should´ve been more careful. Too late now.

Dave

You feel shocked. You should stay with John and Jade? Away from Bro? Away from home? Alone? Therapy? And also with Rose and her weird girlfriend?

No, you certainly do not like this. But you have no choice. Damn it, you hate being controlled and vulnerable.

"Can I say goodbye?" You ask shyly and see Rose´s expression soften. "Yes, of course. And you both will still have a few days, since you have to stay in the hospital for a few more days anyway."

Pleased with the answer you nod and suddenly realize, how tired and exhausted you really are. Weakly you open your mouth again. "I-...so tired..." You manage to say before you fall asleep.

Rose´s "I love you, take care" doesn't reach your eyes anymore, as well as you don´t notice her soft kiss on your cheek. But still you feel warm and for the first time in months you sleep longer than 4 hours.

Sorry that I'm late, but I was too tired yesterday, but the chapter is over 1.000 words long, so I think that´s okay. Thanks for the nice reviews again and I hope that you like the new chapter. Every kind of feedback is still highly appreciated


	4. Authors note

So, no new chapter this week. I´m deeply sorry, but I'll be going to a clinic tomorrow and I'm gonna stay there for 3 or maybe even 4 weeks. I can´t upload while I'm there, but I'll have a lot of time to write, so you can expect at least 2 new chapters á 1000 words after that time. Who wants to make me smile leaves a review... I´m also taking suggestions, but I'm not promising anything


End file.
